


The Surprise

by PastelHeartGore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam/Shiro (Voltron) Reunion, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Possible Character Death, Top Lance (Voltron), a/o/b, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelHeartGore/pseuds/PastelHeartGore
Summary: It had been a regular day for the team of Voltron- well not exactly...Keith's galra side seems to be "acting up" and Shiro has a very emotional reunion with someone he thought was very well dead- or just didn't really care for him anymore. Lance just wants to help but his family seems to be dragging him away and very spicy things happen between Allura and Lotor. (This is my first Voltron fanfic so I'm sorry if its bad-)





	1. the beginning

The paladins were sitting in one of the rooms of the Garrison as they waited for news about the progress for the new Castle Of Lions. Although not long after they had gotten to sit down, Lance had been dragged away by Veronica because she needed 'help' with something- the others took it as her just wanting to spend time with him.  
Keith sighs as he held his head in his hands. He's been having constant headaches all day and to be honest he's not even sure why- at first he thought it was just from the stress of everything that had been going on but now he's not so sure. 

"You ok there Keith?" Shiro asked with a look of concern on his face. "Y-Yeah...I think so- I've just had this really bad headache all day and I don't know what it is." Keith mumbles glancing up to just barely look at Shiro.  
"Huh- well I think I know what part of your problem is," Shiro said as he ran a hand through his hair while Keith just gave him a questioning look.  
"You're ears, Keith!" The older man groans from the shorters cluelessness.  
"What about them??" Keith lifted his hands up to feel them and felt fur. "You've got to be kidding me!" He groans before getting up and running out of the room.  
"Keith?!" Pidge called out in confusion as the green paladin went to follow him.  
"Katie!" Pidge's father called out to her. "Come over here! I need your help!"  
Pidge shook her head in Keith's direction before going off to help her father with what he needed.

Shiro chuckles. "Seems like everyone is busy today-" He looked over and spotted Hunk. "You alright?"  
"Hm? Oh yeah- sorry Shiro I was just...thinking of Shay." His cheeks heat up a little at the mention of her.  
"Ah- ok." He grins. "For now though, how about me and you go check on the lions- or the progress of the castle? How does that sound?"  
The man in yellow jumped up with a smile. "Heck yeah! Can we stop by the cafeteria first though? I'm getting kinda hungry."  
"Sure Hunk." The taller hummed as he got up to follow Hunk out of the room.

-With Keith-

Keith groans. "Nononononono! Why today of all days!" Keith groaned with a small whine as he poked his glaran ears. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the flush in his cheeks along with the purple spots scattered across his face where his ears met his face. "And yet I thought today was gonna be a good day-" He mumbled under his breath before deciding to throw on a beanie over his ears to cover them for now. He knew people would question it but he'd just try to ignore it...for now. "Let us just hope that Lance doesn't try anything today.." He let off a little growl at the end as he turned off the light and left the room he was currently staying in. 

As he made his way into the hall he spotted Veronica- with of course- Lance.  
'Great' Keith thought to himself. 'Just what I needed-'  
As he walked he tried to keep his face hidden from Lance so he wouldn't be called out. He was also secretly hoping that Lance was too busy in his conversation to even notice him.  
But as he walked he found himself stopping just a couple feet away from Lance after hearing his laugh. Why? He had no clue- so he tried to ignore this sudden urge to wrap around Lance and cuddle with him by biting his lip kinda hard to distract him enough that he'd be able to walk away without embarrassing himself in front of Lance and the other people that were around.  
"Come on Keith, keep walking." He mumbled as quietly as possible to himself.  
Unfortunately, Lance JUST happened to turn around to notice the raven-haired boy. "Keith!~" Lance grinned.  
Keith froze and looked up at him. "Hey, Lance..." Keith mumbled at the tall Cuban boy.  
Veronica just raised an eyebrow. "Well then- I'm gonna leave you two alone then." She laughed before ruffling Lances hair and walking away.  
"Oh, what fun-" Keith sighed as he looked at Lance fully.  
"You ok there Keithy boy?" Lance teased as he pointed as Keith's purple eyes.  
"Just peachy Lance- just peachy." He grumbled while giving Lance a glare. To be honest Keith did look pretty tired but it didn't help that he had a constant headache keeping him up at night.  
"Alright, then Mr.Grumpy-" Lance hummed happily as he wrapped an arm around Keith.  
Keith blushed but didn't bother to move. Plus Lance was warm and Keith HAD been cold all morning- (or has he-) so he just sighed softly and let Lance lead him to..wherever it was that they were going.

-With Allura and Coran- 

The princess sighed as she looked around at the new and improved Castle Of Lions. "How are things looking on with the power Coran?" She called down to Coran who was working on the power core.  
"Just fine Princess! I'm almost done! Just need to twist a little here..and here. Maybe a hit here or there..and done!" He grinned as the castle powered up.  
"Nice going Coran!" Allura clasps her hands happily. "I'll go tell the paladins that everything is ready to go!" She said before leaving the Castle and heading inside the Garrison. "Palad- huh?" She looked around in confusion, the room was empty. "I thought Shiro said they'd be here-" She sighed.  
"Allura!" Pidge called happily as she ran over. "Is it done?!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the Altean.  
Allura chuckles. "Yes, Pidge the new and improved Castle Of Lions is done! Do you happen to know where everyone else is?"  
"Well- last I saw Lance, Veronica had dragged him away and then not long after Keith ran out for some odd reason- and I'm not exactly sure about Hunk and Shiro but you might be able to find Hunk in the cafeteria since he's been complaining that he was hungry."  
"Thank you Pidge." Allura smiled.  
Pidge nods before running out of the room once again to go gather her things and put them in the green lion before finally getting on the new Castle.

Allura then went and looked for the other Paladins- she decided to take Pidge's advice and check the cafeteria. "Well it seems Pidge was not wrong-" She said to herself as she walked over to where Hunk, Shiro, Lance and Keith who was still snuggled into Lances side. Although, Keith seemed to be dozing in and out of sleep.  
"Paladins!" Allura greeted them happily. "I have good news!"  
Shiro looked up at her. "I take it the castle is finished?" He tilts his head to the side slightly.  
"Indeed it is Shiro!" Allura giggles as her gaze had moved over to Lance and Keith.  
"He hasn't moved since the two of them got in here." Hunk said after he swallowed what had been in his mouth. "Lance seems to be enjoying himself though." He grinned.  
Lance just shrugs. "I'm not complaining since he hasn't tried pushing me or away, yelling at me or punching me. Plus it's cute!"  
Keith just purred quietly not really paying attention to what was going on around him. He didn't really care either, to be honest.  
"Well alright then. I'll see you Paladins back at the castle ready to go then?" She looked at them curiously and saw them nod before leaving to go make final preparations.

-Lance's Pov-

"Seriously though, have you figured out what's going on with Keith?" Hunk asked me curiously.  
"No, but like I said to Allura. I don't care as long as he isn't resisting." I said softly looking down at the dozing Keith that was happily snuggled into my side.  
Hunk just laughs softly.  
I smiled ignoring Hunk and reached a hand down to rub at one of Keith's fluffy galra ears. He really was cute like this- and it was nice for once to not be yelled at by him.  
As I did this Keith stirred a little which caused me to flinch back and get ready for a punch or something of the sort- but it never came.  
"Huh?" I looked back at him to see that the raven-haired boy had just moved to get comfortable. I sighed in relief.  
"Lance-" A voice called out.  
"What?" I looked up curiously to see Shiro staring at me while Hunk just grinned. I felt a blush start to form on my face.  
"You actually wanna pay attention now or keep staring at Keith?" Shiro said as he raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm listening.." I grumbled and looked at Shiro fully.  
"Right- anyway as I was saying. We should go ahead and back to the rooms we were staying in to gather our things and get our Lions ready to board the ship, I know for certain that Pidge is already ahead of us on that."  
"Of course she is! She's more excited than anyone because she wants to see all the new mechanics and such." I roll my eyes with a small smile. "But- if Keith doesn't wake up before then will one of you take him up to the ship so I can get his things and put them on the Black Lion?"  
Shiro nods. "Yeah, I'll do it- since Hunk wants to say goodbye to his family before leaving."  
"Me too but I went ahead and did that earlier just in case- although, I don't doubt that my family will come and see me off." I rub the back of my neck with a nervous chuckle.

"Eh, there's nothing wrong with that Lance. I can tell they all love you deeply. You should just be lucky you still have your loved ones-" Shiro replied with a now sad smile.  
'Oh yeah...I forgot that his boyfriend disappeared not long after the Kerberos mission went wacky..' I thought to myself before gently patting Shiro's shoulder. "Well, you still have us. Whether you like it or not!" I grinned trying to cheer him up, which seemed to be working.  
"You're right. Thanks, Lance." He said as he got up.  
"No problem Shiro!" I replied as Keith stirred once more. But this time he actually woke up.  
"Hm..?" He sat up curiously rubbing his eyes.  
"Have a nice nap there Keith?" Hunk teased.  
"Wh-What?" He said with confusion before his eyes widen and a dark blush appeared on his face. "Oh quiznak- Lance I'm so sorry-" He looked away.  
"Eh, don't worry about it, Keith. You looked like you needed the sleep anyway.

Keith mumbled quietly trying to make his blush go away so he could ACTUALLY face Lance. "Th-Thanks...Lance." He semi-stuttered out as he glanced back at the brown-haired boy.  
"No problemo Keithy~" He 'purred' before getting up and stretching. "I'm gonna go get my things together so I can get them ready to go on Red."  
Hunk nods agreeing with Lance as he got up as well.  
"O-Ok..I'll meet up with you guys later then.." He replied quietly as he watched the two walk away.


	2. The unexpected

Later on, Keith had finally arrived in the Black Lion at the spot where the new castle of lions was located. What took him so long? Well- after he had finished packing and moving all his things he stood in the bathroom and just stared at himself, trying to figure out what was going on with him. Usually, in a situation like this, he could count on his mom, Krolia, to tell him what was going on. But unfortunately, in his situation, his mom was not around due to the fact that she left to rebuild the Blade Of Marmora. Or just reform what was left of it. Anywho, he eventually gave up and decided to deal with it that way he would know for future reference.

"Yo Keith! What took so long? Did you fall back asleep?" Lance was the first to greet Keith when he got off the Black Lion.  
"Sure Lance-" Keith replied with a small smile.

"Is it just me or is Keith awfully flirty with Lance?" Pidge said quietly to Allura.  
"It would seem so-" Allura replied watching the Blue and Red paladins.  
"Hmm.." Pidge fixed her glasses as she stood up. "Well, the only way to find out is to observe!" She yelled happily. Which, got her some strange looks from all the other paladins and Coran. "Hehe.." She laughed nervously.  
Hunk just shook his head and went back to talking with Coran about the castle kitchen.  
Soon enough, Lance walked over with Keith close behind him.  
"He's kinda like a lost puppy," Pidge observed quietly.

"Hey, guys! We ready to go?" Lance cocked his head to the side while looking at Coran.  
"Yup! We just gotta get the lions on the ship and we're all good to go!" Coran grinned as he clapped his hands together. "Now come on Paladins! We've got a cosmo to explore!"  
"Speaking of Cosmo- where is Kosmo?" Keith spoke up for once while looking around for his telepup.  
"I thought I saw him around the Garrison with some of the students." Shiro looked over at Keith.  
Keiths exposed Galran ears perk up as he nods. "Thanks, Shiro!" He yells before running off.  
"Cute-" Lance smiled as he watched the raven-haired boy.  
"Is someone's dream finally coming true?~" Pidge teased nudging Lance.  
A blush rose on Lance's cheeks as he started to stutter on his words. "N-No...maybe...y-yes." He crossed his arms looking away as Pidge laughed.

~Keith's Pov~

I ran through the crowd calling out Kosmo's name eventually.  
"Kosmo?!" I called as my ears twitched up so I could listen for his familiar bark or something similar.  
Soon enough my ears tilted back to the left when I heard a loud familiar bark. There he is!  
"Kosmo!" I yelled happily as I saw the telepup who turned was surrounded by a group fascinated students.  
Kosmo barked and teleported next to me before licking my hand and then teleporting back in front of the castle.  
"Looks like someone is all ready to go huh?" Shiro chuckled looking at Kosmo who just barked.  
I nodded and pat Kosmo's head as my eyes automatically searched for Lance- who was nowhere to be found.  
"If you're looking for Lance, his family dragged him off so they could get in some final goodbyes- along with Pidge and her father," Hunk confirmed while holding a squirming child who was chattering away.  
"Oh..ok thanks Hunk." I smiled slightly before walking into the castle to find my room and get a good look around.

"Oh hello, Keith!" Allura greeted.  
"Hey Allura, do you know where my room is?" I asked curiously looking around.  
"The rooms are down that hall. But none have been claimed yet so you get first pick." She pointed to the hall behind her.  
"Sweet. Thanks, Princess." I smiled softly at her before walking down the hall towards the rooms.  
The rooms looked plain- but I'm guessing that's until we pick our room and can decorate it and possibly paint it however we want. Which, I really appreciate.  
I stopped in front of each room to check them out before picking out my own. They all looked the same size but one of them looked really..science like so I left that one for Pidge while deciding on the room that had a secret compartment under the bed and in the wall next to the closet. Along with a secret pull out dog bed for Kosmo. I am going to assume there's one in every room since the rooms weren't just specified for every paladin- right?

"So I see you choose your room before everyone else huh Keith?" Lance said leaning in my doorway, which caused me to jump.  
"God Lance you scared me!" I yelped. "B-But to answer your question- yes. I did." I ran a hand through my hair turning around to look at him. "Plus all the rooms are equal sized so you don't need to worry about my room being bigger than yours or vice versa," I smirked slightly leaning against the wall next to my bed.  
"Ah of course-" He chuckled shaking his head. "I don't know what I was thinking. Oh well." He stood up and stalked over to me.  
"Wh-What are you doing...." I stuttered watching him as he practically had me pinned me against the wall.  
"Nothing! Just looking around-" He purred looking down at me with this...look...in his eyes. Which had just caused me to blush even more than I already was.  
"O-Ok..." I tried looking away to avoid doing anything stupid.  
"Awe~ why are you looking away Kitty?~" He put his hand under my chin and gently made me look at him.  
I froze as my eyes widened a little while the blush on my cheeks turned out a darker red. What was going on with Lance all of a sudden? I-Is it because I've been so cuddled up to him all day....oh quiznak..what have I done to myself.  
"Well?~ You going to answer me or just stare? Which, you know..I wouldn't mind if it were you~" He hummed tilting his head.  
"Wh-Why are you doing th-this..?"  
"Doing what Kitten?~" He smirked more.  
I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge.  
My breath hitched which at the same time had caused me to get a good wiff of his scent and then I felt my legs give out from under me.  
"Keith?" Lance said suddenly concerned as he caught me and kept me up.  
"L-Lance..." I panted before everything around me went dark.


	3. Keith...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way Opal in this chapter is my Voltron oc! Just to clarify. :3

~Lance's Pov~

"ALLURA!" I yelled, hoping she was still in the castle or someone else that was around. I didn't know what to do, and I hoped someone around here did- although it would be a lot more helpful if Keith's mother were here since she is Galran...  
"Lance?? What's wrong? I heard you yell for me?" Allura asked with concern as she rushed into Keith's room.  
"I-I don't know!" I looked at her before telling her all that happened- but you know, I left out the parts where I had Keith against the wall-

Allura bit her lip. "I may know someone who could help..but you might not like the idea." She said slowly.  
"I don't care as long as I know Keith is ok!" I grunted putting Keith on the bed.  
"Alright then...i'll go contact him." She went to leave. "Everything's gonna be alright Lance, I promise." She smiled softly at me before exiting the room.

~Shiro's Pov~

"Hurry up Hunk, we don't exactly have all day." I laughed softly watching Hunk choose over an assortment of foods to bring with him.  
"I know, I know!" Hunk mumbled before picking out some random things and just shoving the rest in a bag for later.  
I shook my head with a small smile before hearing my name be called. "Huh?"  
I looked behind me to see Opal rushing over.  
"Woah Woah, slow down there!" I laughed stopping her before she ran into me.  
"Sorry, Shiro!" She panted. "I just wanted to get to you before you guys left! There's someone you might want to see- he just arrived and well- he keeps saying your name." She tucked a strand of her icy blue hair behind her ear.  
"Oh- well thank you for telling me." I smiled before turning to Hunk. "I'll meet you back at the castle!"  
Hunk just nodded as he snacked on something.  
I turned to Opal. "Would you like to show me the way?" I asked.  
"Of course! This way!" She grinned before starting to walk off so I could follow her.

~Back with Lance and Keith~

After Allura left the room Keith had started to whine quietly. Of course, Lance didn't know what to do but he tried to calm him down by rubbing his back. Which did seem to work a bit but eventually Keith gripped Lance's hand and pulled him into the bed so he could cuddle with him.

Lance made a surprised noise not knowing what to do- he wanted to pull away but at the same time he knew it would be better not to and just wait for Allura to come back. He sighed quietly and got himself as comfortable as he could without waking Keith up or startling him.

From time to time Keith would whine and shift or try to cling to Lance. His face looked real flush and Lance at first had thought that he had a fever- but now- now he wasn't so sure about that.  
He pulled out his phone and tried searching it up- and if he couldn't find anything, he'd try looking up Keith's symptoms. But again- nothing, so he just gave up with a quiet sigh and laid his head back on the pillow while he now somewhat impatiently waited for Allura to return.  
"It shouldn't take this long for her to get help...should it?" He asked himself while looking down at Keith before moving a piece of hair out of his face and smiling softly.

After a while the Cuban boy started to get tired. He wasn't sure why since he got enough hours asleep- but at the same time he wondered if it was Keith or just laying there for so long and not really being able to move.

But at least- an hour later- Allura returned with a certain Galran prince, one the paladins were not a fan of...  
"Lance- I've returned." She looks over at the boys on the bed.  
"Oh-" He yawned shifting to sit up. "Good, I wondered how long it would take you.." Lance looked over at her.  
"I'm sorry that it took so long- at first I had trouble getting a hold of him- then it took some convincing to get him to come down here."  
Lance just nodded. "So...who'd you get for help?" He asked tilting his head as Keith shifted with a quiet whimper.  
"Oh- about that-" She started to say.  
"Me-" Replied a tall purple figure.  
"LOTOR?! Allura what were you thinking?!" He yelled holding Keith close to him protectively.  
"I told you, you might not like the idea Lance! But he's our only help since Krolia isn't here." Allura sighed. "Please, just give him a chance. Just one chance is all I ask."  
Lance grumbled quietly. "Alright fine- but I swear if he tries anything I will not hesitate to hurt him-"  
"Thank you Lance-" Allura smiled softly before leading Lotor over to Keith.

Lance scooted over a bit so he could lay the raved haired boy down but still to the point where he could hold him.  
Lotor sniffed the air. "Ah- I should've known as soon as I walked in the room- but I couldn't exactly tell due to the fact he's got your scent all over him."  
"What are you talking about?!" Lance bit his lip.  
"Your dear Keith is experiencing his first Galran Heat- not the funnest thing might I add-"  
"H-Heat???" A dark blush rose to his face. He had read some things online about heats-  
Lotor nodded. "Just keep his warm and if he asks for....intimacy- it would be better not to give it to him because of the way he'd react in the morning. You'd need him to have a clear mind for actual permission."  
"So that would explain why he's been so clingy all day...." Lance mumbled.  
"Affirmative- although Lance, I suggest that you be the only one to care of him throughout the week since he seems to be very fond of you in this state-"  
"Wait- WEEK?!!!?!??" Lance felt like he was going to faint. A WHOLE week having to take care of Keith-  
"I promise it isn't as bad as it sounds." Lotor chuckled quietly. "Just keep him fed and hydrated. Also keep him in bed- and if he gets needy- well i'd suggest "toys" or let him sit through it and maybe let him deal with it himself."  
The other just nodded slowly as he took note of everything.  
"A-Alright.." He ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks Lotor..."  
"You're very welcome Blue Paladin- now if you don't mind, i'm going to show myself out and return back to the ship." He hummed before stalking out of the room as Allura quietly followed.  
Lance sighed. "This week is gonna be hell-"


	4. SURPRISE SHIRO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you guys go!! i'm sorry if it's rushed or kinda all over the place lol i'm trying to get better about how i write- also yes i know the characters don't exactly act like how they should but that's just how i saw it in my mind so that's how it went down :3

~Shiro's Pov~

I followed Opal back to the lobby of the Garrison.  
"So...are you going to tell me who it is?" I asked her looking down the hall.  
"Nope!~ But trust me~ you'll love it!~" She giggled glancing back at me as her eyes yellow eyes sparkled.  
"Alright-" I smiled softly and went quiet after that. To be honest the closer we got, the more nervous I had become.

I sighed quietly and listened to Opal's humming as we approached the door. "Here we are~"  
She opened the door to reveal...

~With Lance and Keith hehe~

Keith would occasionally stir in his sleep and become half awake to mumble something which was inaudible to Lance and then fall right back asleep.  
The brunette just pushed those small moments aside and just focused on taking care of him while making sure he didn't get too hot or cold and so on. He also silently prayed that the week wouldn't be hell as he tried taking care of the raven-haired galran.  
"What would he even be like when he wakes up...?" Lance mumbled as he thought out loud, he wasn't worried about anyone hearing him since the only other person in the room was a sleeping Keith.

Lance just shrugs. "I'll worry about it later when he's actually awake and I'll have to start ACTUALLY taking care of him-" He said as he closed his eyes.  
He decided he would rest while he could and hoped that Keith would wake him if he needed him. Well, that is if Lance ends up falling asleep (which he probably will-)

~Couple of (Hours) later~

Keith awoke to feel really hot and bothered. He bit his lip and took in his surroundings. He was in his room with a very comfy yet somewhat lumpy pillow- wait what-  
He shot up looking at what he was laying on to find that it was Lance. The raven-haired boys' eyes widened as a very dark blush rose to his face. (Which his blush was purple due to his Galran side-)  
"L-Lance??" He mumbled with a slight squirm. Why was he so hot...and why did his pants feel wet???  
He shook the brunette.  
"Hngh?" The other who was half awake opened his eyes a bit. "Keith? What is it?" His words sounded slurred.  
"I-I feel weird...a-and I thought you might...you might know why.." He looked away as he spoke.  
"Oh- yeah that." He yawns sitting up so he could explain everything.

After Keith finally understood what Lance had told him he was a giant flustered mess. No wonder he felt so weird-

"S-So...you have to t-take care of me???" He stuttered. In all honesty, this is the last thing he wanted, now that he found out his "condition".  
Lance nodded while rubbing the back of his neck. "B-But um, if you ever need to....you know- do something.....let me know a-and I'll get out." The brunette looked away, he hated the idea of this as well but at the same time it gave him a weird sense of dominance.

The shorter of the two flusteredly nodded before looking down at his lap to mess with his hands.

The tall brunette shifted before grabbing Keith and pulling him close.  
Keith squeaked as his galran ears went up in surprise. "?!"  
Lance didn't say a word. He just held the other gently, maybe it was that feeling of dominance that had him going- because not long after that Lance buries his face in the Glara-in-heat's neck before nipping it. Why? Well- not even Lance could tell you, to be honest.  
Keith shivered, this was.....weird. But at the same time, he didn't want to push Lance away since he felt safe in his arms. The raven-haired boy just felt like the taller's arms were made for him to fit into- maybe it was just his imagination- or it could possibly be the "side effects" of his heat.  
Soon enough Lance pulled away with a dazed look in his eyes.  
"Ah- sorry...I...I don't know what that was-" He mumbled shaking his head as his eyes turned back to their original dark blue.  
"U-Um...its ok," Keith replied slowly while biting his lip.  
Keith then quietly groaned from a sudden wave of cramps and hormones, his heat was starting to really kick in. At some point, Keith had mumbled 'Alpha' very quietly- which made Lance freeze since when it was said the room had become dead silent so of course poor Lance had heard him. 

"K-Keith..? Do y-you need me to g-get out...???" He asked quietly looking at the other who seemed to be shifting restlessly from his sudden needs.  
"N-No! Stay....p-please?" The half-galran boy whimpered quietly with need as he looked over at Lance.  
"Keith....we talked about this- i-i'm not going to do it." He turned to walk out. He felt like he would be taking advantage of Keith in his new state- even if Keith asked him, it just seemed like the wrong thing to do right now.  
"B-But...." The boy in heat whined as he scrambled to get out of the bed and make his way over to the tall Brunette. "Please!" He buried his face in Lances back. "J-Just stay....you don't even have to do anything! Just please...d-don't leave me." He whispered.  
Lance glanced at the poor boy with a light sigh.  
"Alright fine-" He mumbled looking at the other who's eyes were now sparkling excitedly.  
'Yup- this week was definitely going to be interesting-' Lance thought to himself as he took Keith and himself back to the bed.

~Shiro's Pov!!!!!~

When she opened the door I froze. I-It can't be...  
"A-Adam...?!" I felt my eyes start to water. B-But...he...everyone said he was d-dead...  
I saw Adam turn around with tears of his own in his eyes. "Hi, Takashi..."  
I felt the tears fall as I made my way over to him. I-I can't really believe it's him!  
As soon as I got over to him, he immediately wrapped his arms around me in a loving way.  
"I-I can't believe it's really you...I thought you were dead..." I whispered to him as I raised my head up to look at him.

Adam chuckled quietly before backing away. "I had gotten separated from everyone during the Galran invasion...but that doesn't mean I'm still mad at you for leaving to go on the Kerberos mission and leaving me behind like that..." He crossed his arms looking at me.  
I stiffened with a very small flinch. Right...I forgot about that.  
"Adam-" I started.  
"Don't- I'm just saying Takashi. But that does NOT mean you need to beat yourself up about it!" He lightly scolded.  
All I did was nod before rubbing the back of my neck, now that he brought it up I feel really guilty about it- but at the same time, if I hadn't of gone I never would have met everyone...Lance, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran. Even after everything that's happened I don't regret it. It's not like I had anything to look forward to when I left- I knew that Adam would leave me...I knew it was dangerous but I still went because I felt like they needed me-  
I sighed. "I'm Sorry...I shouldn't have left-"  
"Takashi Shirogane! What did I just say!" Adam frowned. "I told you not to worry about it, because it's all in the past and really all that matters is that you're alive."  
I blushed a bit before looking down once more. I felt Adam's arms wrap around me once more as he kissed my head gently.  
"Plus I'm here now...and I'm not leaving you. No matter what- not even if you try to get rid of me!"   
I smiled, I could practically hear the grin that was on his face.  
"So....does that mean you would wanna come with me on the Castle Of Lions...?" I asked quietly glancing at him. I knew I was asking a lot but I was technically the only family he had.  
I heard Adam sigh before smiling. "If it means being with you then absolutely.I wasn't kidding when I said you aren't going to be able to get rid of me, even if you wanted to."   
I chuckled. "Who said I wanted to?" I asked with a tilt to my head before leaning in and kissing him gently.   
Adam returned the kiss as his hands moved to my waist. We had a brief make-out session before I heard Opal clear her throat.  
I blushed as I pulled away to look at her.  
"Sorry to inturupt but Shiro you two need to get going. She giggled openeing the door back up. "Everyone's waiting for you on the ship."  
I nodded and grabbed Adam's hand. "Let's get going then."


	5. sorry~

Hey ya'll I might not update another chapter for a while cuz i'm trying to work on another story with my friend. It's a voltron au and soon enough we'll get in on archive. So please be patient and i'm sorry!!!! love you peeps!~


	6. It'll be ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! Wanna do some one on one roleplay with me?? Come join me on discord and add me~  
> ✨Prince Sharpshooter✨#3447
> 
> Or if you wanna join some group roleplay/chats come join these on Discord!!  
> Voltron Cult: https://discord.gg/vQ8YxbE  
> and/or  
> AngstRoleplay Haven: https://discord.gg/KYY2z2  
> love you all!!!!

A couple of hours later Allura had called everyone to the main room. Although everyone had eventually made their way there, the only people who did not join them were Lance and Keith. Mostly because Keith didn't want everyone to see him in his current state, and honestly Lance didn't mind. Pidge would probably fill him in with the details later. 

Keith sighed curling up as he played with a bit of the Cuban boys' shirt. "Hey, Lance..." He mumbled.  
Lance looked down at him. "Yeah, Keith?" He hummed curiously.  
The galran boy seemed to hesitate before answering.  
"Wh-What do you think of us as...?" He asked quietly as he felt Lance stiffen.  
"Well- that all depends on you Keithy," Lance replied playing with the hair of the other.  
Keith blushed softly and mumbled something.  
"Hm?" Lance asked curiously waiting for a reply.  
"I-I mean....i'd like for us to try..being b-boyfriends..or whatever," Keith said after a while.  
Lance smiled softly with a light blush.  
"Well if that's what you want then I agree fully because I want to as well~" He hummed with a slight purr.  
Keith's eyes seemed to light up. "R-Really??" He sat up looking at Lance happily.  
"Mhm." The brunette smiled with a small chuckle seeing how happy the other was.

Keith threw his arms around Lance before nuzzling him excitedly, causing Lance to laugh softly with a quiet purr.  
"You're so cute~," He said softly not really minding that Keith was "scenting" him.  
Keith blushed and made a small noise of protest.  
The Cuban just hummed afterward, while letting Keith stay where he was.  
"I-I love you..." Keith mewled after a while blushing more.  
"I love you too Mullet~" He replied kissing Keith's head gently. 

~Later On~

Pidge had noticed that Lance and Keith didn't show up and no one seemed to say anything about it.  
'Weird-' She thought after Allura had dismissed them.  
The youngest of the Holts made her way through the halls, as she tried looking for her Cuban friend.  
She approached Lance's room to find that he wasn't there.  
"What in the name of quiznack- where did he disappear off too!" She groaned. "I guess I'll go ask Keith-" Pidge grumbled before turning around and walking toward Keith's room.

Keith could hear Pidge approaching from down the hall, he froze and looked up at Lance.  
"What's wrong?" Lance asked with a frown noticing Keith's reaction.  
"Pidge is coming-" He replied quietly as his body relaxed and he shrunk into Lances body while hiding his face.  
The brunette rubbed his lover's back gently. "It'll be ok Keith- she doesn't have to come in." He said softly as he finally heard Pidge's footsteps outside the door followed by a knock.  
"Keith?" She called from the other side of the door. "Are you in there??? I'm trying to find Lance because I noticed you two weren't at the meeting with Allura-"  
"Yeah sorry about that Pidge- Keith doesn't feel good so I've been taking care of him," Lance replied for the other.  
Pidge raised an eyebrow. "You? Taking care of Keith?" Pidge laughed quietly. "Please tell me you're kidding-"  
Lance rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Pidge-" He looked down at Keith who seemed to have calmed down and was just being quiet now.  
"Oh, my quiznak- I can't wait to tell Hunk about this!!" She laughed running off to find her other friend.

Keith sighed letting out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding.  
"You ok?" Lance asked softly once he knew Pidge was gone.  
The other just nodded lifting his head up. "Thank you-" He mumbled.  
Lance just smiled. "You're welcome." He hummed nuzzling Keith a bit.  
The Galran purred as he relaxed and let Lance's scent surround him. It was really calming to him and he seemed to not be able to get enough of it- probably had something to do with his heat.  
Which, speaking of- Keith suddenly let out a breathy moan which caused Lance to stiffen a bit and blush madly. He had forgotten that the smell of an Omega's "dominant" loved one could make an Omega's need worse than it was before.  
"A-Alpha!" He mewled clinging to Lance desperately, his eyes shining with pain, need and so much more-


	7. Update!

Hello, my cookies!!! I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded!! I'll be honest I haven't even started the new chapter yet but that's only because I've got so much going on- like school and the con that's coming up along with the lorika book- I'm so sorry guys I promise I'm working on it!!!!


	8. The Need~  !SMUT WARNING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has to make a decision- shall he give Keith what he wants- or refuse him?

Lance froze, Keith had just called him Alpha- and he knew it would be wrong to take advantage of the raven-haired male, but at the same time Lance knew that if he didn't do something Keith would either not leave him along about it or possibly bother someone else to get what he wanted- and Lance COULDN'T have that...

"P-Please!~" Keith cried gripping Lance, his eyes filled with need, his actions begging the brunette to do something. He wanted it so bad that he had started to grind himself on Lance's leg.

"Keith...." Lance mumbled biting his lip. "What a-about the deal...?" He looked down at him with a gulp.

"I don't care about the stupid deal Lance McClain! Just fuck me already!!" The galran male practically growled at the brunette, his eyes glowing a bright yellow.

'Shit....' Lance thought to himself, he was weighing his options heavily. Do it- or not? 

He had run a hand through his hair a bit gripping it slightly as he continued to think while trying to ignore the whines and whimpers from the male below him. Who was currently trying to pleasure himself on Lance's leg with tiny pants, his ears tilting as he bit his lip. Keith's mind was hazy, all he knew was what he needed it- and bad. 

"L-Lance...." He groans looking up. "Please.....~," He said softly with pleading eyes.

Lances shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Fine- BUT- I'm not fucking you- I will help you in whatever way I can...." He mumbled faintly under his breath, silently regretting this.

The other only nodded, he didn't care anymore- he just wanted sweet release. "H-Hurry!~" He moaned, rolling over and 'spreading' himself for Lance.

Lance's mouth seemed to go dry and he shifted and moved in front of Keith. He wasn't exactly experienced- well- he was just not very well, anywho, he shook his head and quickly stripped Keith of his bottoms and lightly traced patterns on his thights, inching closer to his erection.   
Keith whimpered, his head tilting back as he tried bucking his hips to get what he wanted. Which Lance denied him, he was trying to ease himself of trying to regret this so he was taking his time.

"L-Lance I sweAR-" He moaned loudly as he felt Lance's warm mouth around his erection. "O-Oh fuck!~" Keith moved his hands down to grip Lances hair.

Lance made a small noise as he lowered his head more, swirling his tongue around slightly. He didn't really mind Keith having his fingers in his hair since the other didn't seem to be pulling- and he hoped he wouldn't. Though as he continued, he felt the Raven-Haired start to stiffen as his member leaked more and more pre-cum. 

"I-I think...I'm g-getting close~" Keith panted as he talked quietly. He had become extra sensitive due to his heat so it was no surprise that he was already close to his climax-

Lance glanced up at him before getting an idea and sucking on Keith's member as he bobbed his head more, starting to love the sounds Keith was making since he knew that he, himself was the reason the Galran was making these sounds- and he was honestly pretty proud of himself.  
Keith cursed as he bit his lip harder, he couldn't hold it anymore. So he came without warning Lance.  
Lance choked before pulling up, coughing while trying to swallow what he had in his mouth, once he was finished he panted heavily before looking at Keith, who was staring at him wide-eyed and blushing madly.

"Y-You actually s-swallowed that...?" Keith mumbled staring at Lance.

"Well yeah- you don't taste that bad, to be honest~" He teased grinning at the other male, which slowly turned into a smirk as Keith started to blush like crazy.

"D-Don't tell me that!!" He tried to look away.

"Well, why not?~" Lance purred leaning down close to Keith.

"B-Because!!" Was all he had to reply with.

Lance rolled his eyes slightly with a smile, "I was just teasing Keith- calm down....but seriously I meant it-" He said softly before sitting back.

Keith groaned mumbling to himself before feeling himself start to slip into a sleepy state. "Sh-Shut up..." Was all he said before passing out from exhaustion. Usually, he could probably last longer but honestly, that was the first time he had any kind of sexual interaction from someone other than himself...  
Lance just chuckled and moved to cover Keith up carefully. "Sleep well Keith-" He kissed his head before laying next to him with a small sigh, as he closed his eyes a bit not exaclty tired- but he knew sleep would probably hit him soon.


	9. HELP

HEY ALL YOU LOVELY COOKIES- ME AND @CASTINGMOONLIGHT GOT A PANEL AT YAMA-CON IN PIGEON FORGE, TN- WE NEED PEOPLE!!! AND STAT!!!!!!

LANCE: ME  
KEITH: @CASTINGMOONLIGHT  
HUNK: OPEN  
PIDGE: OPEN  
SHIRO: OPEN  
LOTOR: OPEN(?)  
ALLURA: OPEN  
CORAN: OPEN

CONTACT ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE IF YOU ARE GOING!!!!! AND IF YOU'D LIKE TO ADD ANOTHER CHARACTER YOU MAY, JUST LET ME KNOW!!!

How to contact me!!  
Discord: ✨Mind Your McClain✨#3447  
Instagram: Pastelheartgore  
Twitter: snow_sole_  
Wattpad: Pastelheartgore  
Amino: Aesthetic_Bunny   
Voltron Amino: ✨Prince Sharpshooter✨

SO AGAIN IF YOU ARE GOING PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY!! ITS URGENT


	10. SO SORRY !UPDATE!

Hey everyone!! Im so sorry that i haven't posted in a while!!! Things have been crazy lately and i had forgotten to upload the next chapter- SO I PROMISE that ill have the next chapter out as soon as possible!! Love you all!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'd appreciate ideas or even feedback from everyone!!


End file.
